Senkaku Ningensei
Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a powerful Arrancar, having been raised by Shinigami Jasui Ningensei through an experiment in Hueco Mundo. His Spanish name was Lope Sandoval. After his near death by Tereya Haruo's hands, he was saved by the Primera of the Espada Afilado, and is seen serving as its Tercera (3rd). His second half is Hermosa Savanna.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals Appearance Senkaku is a slightly muscular and slim man, carrying the appearance of a teenager. His eye color, due to an oddity in his spiritual pressure, have a habit of occasionally and unpredictably changing. He has black hair that is long in length, as well as unkempt and tied in a one-tie ponytail. He is white-skinned. His attire is quite varying in both appearance and culture; for most of his casual outfits, they are similar to what humans would wear in the Human Realm. But more formal attire bears resemblance to the feudal-era attire of the Seireitei. His Zanpakutō, like many, is secured to the obi on his waist. Recently, his hair has grown out, allowing him to tie it in a ponytail behind his head. Personality Early Appearances Senkaku is a calm-headed, dry-witted, and almost stoic figure of individuality. For the most part, he is quite friendly to anyone, believing in the trait "treat others as you want to be treated". He is mostly quiet, considering himself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else. He states proof due to a habit of stuttering over some sentences while he is trying to explain something. He is quite understanding of the human emotion, and will show care towards his comrades when they need it. Most of the time, he is accurate in predicting one's actions when driven by emotion, as well as making accurate guesses of their persona, though he remains silent about it most of the time. Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai JoshinThe Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel In terms of combat, he can exhibit a rather concentrated and level-headed attitude, even complimenting his opponents on their abilities when appropriate. He dislikes hostility in a fight, preferring the moods to be as easy as possible. He possesses no stubbornness in combat, willing to listen to his opponents if they are giving him advice.The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo Though not to the extent of Nnoitra, he seems to enjoy combat, stating to Raian Getsueikirite that he would enjoy raising his sword to him.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel He can panic in the face of overwhelmingly intense combat, or when the odds are stacked against him (particularly when his opponent is able to outmaneuver and outflank him).The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo Whenever faced against increasingly losing odds, he will become desolate and negative. He has a heavy attachment to his teammates, and is unwilling to use methods against his opponents that would put them in danger - the reasoning he used in order to refrain from using his Segunda Etapa form. His reluctance in using it is to the extreme, even sealing it in the form of another body in order to keep himself from using it instinctively.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Senkaku believes there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Outward appearances make it seems like that he is of Christian religion. But in truth, he is agnostic, refusing to believe that mortal minds could ever know the identity of the true god. He is highly logical, believing that every action needs a reason in order to exist, as well as the "seeing is believing" saying. Though he is a patient man, he has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, he is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Despite his apparent immortality as an Arrancar, Senkaku is unhappy with his inability to age. He has a obsessive curiosity as to finding out what true death is like. He fears dying by the sword, but acknowledges this as the only way Arrancar are able to die. This is why he envies the ones that are able to die naturally.The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo After his second battle with Nori Haruo, he comes to grips with his fate, and resides on looking for a painless death.Swords of Another Kind: Senkaku Ningensei vs. Malocchio Despite his seemingly calm and carefree demeanor, Senkaku possesses a certain extent of paranoia towards perfection. He attempts to be extremely independant at times, unwilling to accept help on the belief that people will get tired of helping if he keeps asking for it. Upon making a mistake he would consider anyone not to make, as well as repeating mistakes, he will become severely depressed and self-loathing. In some cases, the stress will cause him to be physically sick as with a nightmare about the loss of his teammates.Born As One and Cruel Seperations He will express a mostly cold, dispassionate, and easily tempered aura around himself when addressing most, and will mostly want to stay to himself. When he is pushed, he will often snap at that person, and even react violently in further persistence. In this state, he is rather discriminatory towards both enemy and ally alike. In combat, he will refuse to speak at all with the opponent and concentrate on purely attack-and-kill. However, he can also be irked and driven into a rage when taunted enough, making his fighting style all the more reckless. Even when he is fighting "calmly", he remains nervously shaky to a certain extent, barely able to control his emotions. As An Espada During his battle with Isabella Peleira, Senkaku begins to shift into a more nihilistic persona. All of his spirit seems to have been washed away, replaced by nothing but a serene and withdrawn attitude. He prefers to remain silent until spoken to. He mostly shrugs off insults directed towards his way, not bothering to react or strike back in any way. Due to the personal belief of his words having no effect against serious manners, he holds extreme respect and loyalty towards his higher-ups. Although he is still polite and respectful towards his teammates and subordinates, he is known to get annoyed or irritated if they slip up or make a mistake that could deter his/their goals. In rare cases, however, he will punish his subordinates for their mistakes. His imperfect paranoia influences his actions even more, to the point of constantly wondering whether he is doing the right thing and worrying constantly over a single mistake. His greatest desire is to seek the power in order to become "the perfect being", one who could lead his subordinates into battle and win, as well as ensure loyalty to the Espada Afilado's cause. In combat, Senkaku tosses away his respective and easy-going demeanor for a more concentrated and malevolent one. He will rarely speak with the opponent unless spoken to, feeling that words would achieve nothing. He shows no respect, finding it pointless to hold back against stronger enemies. When he sees his opponent pushed on the defensive, he won't hesitate to taunt them for their weakness. This is also one of the few times that he is seen smiling (though it is simply to mock the opponent). Whenever he himself is on the loosing end, he will become frustrated, though he only shows this through a glare and a scowl. However, when he is honorably defeated, he will loathingly give his thanks for the good fight as well as a slight respect for the one who defeated him. He himself even comments that he enjoys fighting, giving him a good opportunity to test his strength and release aggression. History During Jasui Ningensei's time as the 12th Division Captain, her natural son had died of unknown causes. Jasui herself had went into a short, but deep depression, one that her Lieutenant Izanami managed to pull her out of by suggesting a project that would give her a "new" son: the harvesting of an evolving Vasto Lorde. Although it seemed promising, the whole plan of the project was to frame and exile Jasui herself, due to the fact that such activity had been banned after the Winter War. Senkaku, once known as Lope Sandoval and a Gillian-class Menos, had been the one out of the few individual Gillians that had been picked out, selected, and harvested by Izanami and Jasui for the project. At first, research and expermientation was difficult due to Lope being needed to remain in a natural, but closed environment. Izanami and Jasui also needed to work in the dark and out from underneath the watchful eye of other Captains and the Commander. But, as they progressed, their success rate grew higher, and their work grew much easier. Before he was an Arrancar, Lope was virtually blind, but could rely on his other senses in order to hunt for prey. As he grew from Gillian to Adjuchas, his spiritual pressure was noticaebly higher than those around him and continued to climb slowly as he continued to evolve. That same spiritual pressure was having a chill effect on those around him, and the freezing temperatures that were created seemed to burn across the nervous system. Whenever he worked in packs with other Adjuchas, he was often unofficially chosen as the leader or co-leader of the group (though he himself was hesitant to take up leadership) due to his instinctive intelligence. Despite his smarts, Lope still acted like an animal, hunting down targets without any thought for morality or discrimination. His daily encounters with Jasui and Izanami, as well as his "growing up" with them, caused him to gain a rather family-like bond towards the two. His mind would shift from animal to human when he finally evolved into a Vasto Lorde. Unfortunately, containment procedures had to be tightened due to the sudden and seemingly abnormal rise in Lope's spiritual energy. It was difficult for his presence to be hidden, and as such, he was nearly discovered many times. Izanami, however, made several measures in order to counter such effects, saving them both from exile and possible execution. Realizing that Lope's energy would have to be lessened, Jasui needed to find a way to reduce the amount of spiritual energy that the Hollow had. In a side experiment, Jasui managed to split him and seal a little less than half of his energy into another body, which would eventually be known as Hermosa Savanna. However, at the time, the separation had severely weakened Hermosa to the point of death, and reluctantly, Jasui decided to discard her moments after believing her to be dead. Hermosa would have no memory of it, but Lope would be later informed by his mother. It wasn't long before Izanami finally decided to reveal herself. One night, as Lope lay in a comatose sleep, Izanami led a group of Shinigami in order to arrest Jasui and murder the finished project. As Lope couldn't defend himself, he was perfectly vulnerable. Shocked by Izanami's betrayal, and realizing her situation, Jasui took the unconscious Lope and escaped, managing to save Lope's life. From them on, as they went into hiding, she gave him the name of her previous son - Senkaku Ningensei. Synopsis Introduction Arc *Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin *Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei *Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! *Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Pre-Tournament *The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números *Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals The Hell Tournament Saga *Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Post-Tournament Arc *Born As One and Cruel Seperations *Newborn Disaster *Newborn Order *Anarchist Ballet Hueco Mundo Recruitment Arc *Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done *The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo *Swords of Another Kind: Senkaku Ningensei vs. Malocchio *The Dark Clouds Have Gathered! Return of Past Evils... *The Memories of Former Pasts (as Lope Sandoval) Equipment Sword: Along with the Zanpakutō, Jasui gave Senkaku another sword to practice fighting with as a reward for defeating her in combat. It is a wakizashi-sized blade, with a blue handle and rectangular hilt. Mostly Senkaku uses this blade in order to ease a tough situation and delay releasing his Zanpakutō. Due to its size, he greatly dislike using it, despite being proficient in it. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Because of intense training, Senkaku possesses immense spiritual energy, though most of it is unreleased and not realized at first. Through his training, that potential slowly began to be unlocked within him. It can be compared to that of Ulquiorra Cifer's spiritual energy, and he is presumed to have a tremendous amount of spiritual power, considering he was able to withstand the uncontrollable spiritual pressure of Seikai Joshin.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Later on, it is shown to be on par with the likes of Ahatake Kurosaki, a fighter known for his tremendous spiritual pressure. He is noticeably able to stop the flow of his own energy, disabling a Cero before it could reach Ahatake.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Senkaku's most prominent abilities is his skillful swordsmanship. His power is next to unrivaled, and those of only the master level are capable of competing with and/or defeating him. He has high perception and a good observation level, able to predict his opponent's strikes, block, and counter them easily. His style is rather mostly defensive, concentrating on wearing his opponent down rather than continuous assault. This is a key to preserving his stamina in combat, allowing for more weak spots to be available to attack.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin After given a secondary wakizashi sword, Senkaku uses his jian sword for power attacks and his wakizashi for speed attacks, similar to the fighting style of Shunsui Kyōraku. Depending on the type of Zanpakutō, he can even hold his own against a Bankai with his sealed state alone. Sonido Master: Since his asthma discourages the use of natural quick speed, Senkaku relies heavily on the use of Sonido in order to keep up with extremely fast opponents. Due to using it for so long, his skill in it is tremendous, appearing as if he is simply teleporting to one place to another. His speed, in his released form, was able to hold against Sengetsu Kawahiru's "true" power.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Though to what extent is unknown, he can create after-images to leave behind.Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei :Enhanced Vision: Senkaku possesses keen eyesight, able to see much detail in the world that another would not be able to pick up. His eyes can pick up even the sudden shifts in reiatsu, allowing him to react beforehand. In his second battle with Nori Haruo, he was able to attack Nori just as he was coming out of a Kogeru by following the disturbance of reiatsu.The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo Keen Intelligence: Senkaku is a highly perceptive fighter, as well as a heavy tactical thinker. From only a few of his opponent's actions, he is able to deduce the nature of his or her abilities and fighting traits.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin In rare cases, he is even capable of using the enemy's technique against them.Born As One and Cruel Seperations He seems to be well-versed in the use of Hollow techniques, teaching several of them to his teammate Nnoitra Jiruga in order to enhance his capabilities. During Nnoitra's fight with Harribel, he accurately regarded the former 3rd Espada as highly dangerous simply from the exertion of her spiritual pressure.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Cero: Senkaku's Cero is in the form of a condensed laser attack. The condensation of energy makes it smaller, yet much more powerful than regular Cero attacks, capable of cutting through many formidable substances.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! His released Cero attack, which he calls Cero Pintor, is compressed to the form of a small laser when fired, yet deals a massive explosion of damage when connecting with a target.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! :Cero Parejo: Senkaku personally taught this ability to Nnoitra. It allows the user to fire Cero from both hands simutaneously. :Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero: This is the most powerful close-quarters attack out of Senkaku's arsenal, highly augumented in his Resurrección form. To perform it, Senkaku clenches his hands into fists and presses his knuckles flat against the enemy's body. He then releases a burst of Cero energy from each fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. However, the technique is also dangerous. Using it even once can leave Senkaku extremely winded, panting and gasping for air. Firing it repeatedly can put him in physical pain. Senkaku himself uses a solution to allow him to regain breath faster; by holding his breath, he allows his body to absorb the oxygen that he has, thus giving time for his organs to replenish themselves. :Espada Cero: Espada Cero (セロエスパーダ, Seroesupāda) is a Cero used exclusively in close-quarters combat. The user channels the energy that would be normally used for a projectile-based Cero and maintains it into his/her sword, giving it a flame-like aura. Physical strikes made onto the opponent will be drastically enhanced, capable of cutting through extremely durable Hierro and even stopping other enhanced cutting blades. Its power varies depending on the user. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Senkaku's own Hierro is extremely potent, capable of withstanding extremely strong blows dealt to its user's body. He can block and deflect attacks of his own strength with his bare hands, and can even take on some forms of Bankai with only his bare-hands. In his duel with Ahatake Kurosaki, Ahatake's attacks, at least until he used his Resurrecion, seemed to have little to no effect on him, even with the help of his inner Hollow.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! He was able to stop Sengetsu Kawahiru's Shikai with one hand while delivering a sword cut with the other.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Kidō Master: Senkaku's unique ability is the use of Kidō, an ability that Arrancars are not seen to use. The differences between Shinigami and Arrancar prevented teachings of Kidō. However, since Jasui personally taught him in the skill, he can use more spells than the common Arrancar. When he was first debuted, the highest spell he has went to was a level 73 binding spell.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin However, in his fight with Yo'hei, he has gone up to 88.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals His common use of Kidō involves him restraining his opponent first before attacking.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot :Garganta: The method of transportation that allows Arrancars and Hollow to go to and from Hueco Mundo. He is seen traveling to Yuurei Oukoku using this method, along with Seikai Joshin as an accomplice.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Immense Strength: Senkaku has been noted to have strength very much above the norm, comparable to the likes of Seikai Joshin. Even at her full strength in their brief duel, he was able to fight her off and still retain a light composure, complimenting her on her abilities.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin He was also able to fight off the brute strength of Hollow Ahatake without having to use his Resurrección.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Zanpakutō Agua (水, Agura; Spanish for Water, Japanese for Water). Senkaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a jian sword, with a red hilt and a golden guard. The edge of the hilt is also golden. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Equalize" (イコライズ, Ikoraizu). Aqua unleashes a violent torrent of spiritual energy from Senkaku's body. At first, he still retains a rather "human" look to him, but his outfit consists of a black, assassin-like suit with a beast mask covering the entire face. However, once he was able to unlock his full potential, his appearance changed to a more "Espada-like" appearance. The remnants of his Hollow Mask cover the top left of his head, with a horn protruding out of it, as well as the torso, arms, shoulders, and cheeks to serve as a sort of armor for him. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, bearing a striking resemblance to the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer. His hair grows to reach down just past his shoulders. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Senkaku's abilities increase drastically. :*'Physical Augumentation:' As Senkaku himself describes it, his old Resurrección removes all of the limits on a "human" body, enhancing his physical abilities. His strength and speed are raised to the point where even most expert Bankai users struggle to keep up and fight with him. But what he considers is the most useful feature of his form is the enhancement of stamina and the increased relaxation rate of inner organs (increased rate of oxygen absorption, decreased muscle stress rate). In this manner, he is capable of sustaining himself in combat much longer than he could in his sealed state. :*'Water Manipulation:' After unlocking his potential, Senkaku gains much more in his arsenal: the manipulation of water. The source he is able to draw it from the very air itself. He can utilize it as a shield against projectile attacks (particularly Fire-type attacks), launch it as spinning vortexes with the full strength of natural tornadoes, and hurl bullet-like projectiles at his opponents with pressure that can cut through solid steel. He can also manipulate the water of his opponent's attacks, if any is used. His reach elso extends to that of blood manipulation: he can use his own spilled blood to use as a weapon against his opponent. If his blade manages to cut his opponent, or had managed to cut the opponent beforehand, the blood will immediately be "registered". From that point on, while in this form, Senkaku will be able to control the blood in one's body, his manipulation level so intense that even force of will cannot break it. Upon working deeper into the ability, Senkaku has discovered another frightening ability; the ability to part, or even the whole of his body, into water. Though he only uses it for a last resort, Senkaku can use it to allow attacks to phase through his watery body, allowing for a more lethal counterattack on his opponent. :*'Cero Pintor' (ゼロ画家, Zero Gaka, Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter) is Senkaku's enhanced version of his regular Cero. He appears to fire it from his own forehead, the sphere of energy appearing a few inches away from it. At first, when fired, it seems like nothing more than a harmless laser. But once it connects with its target, the compressed energy is released. The resulting explosion is enough to disintegrate anything that it consumes. Even extremely strong opponents need to avoid this attack under fear of disintegration. Its power is enough to disrupt the flow of an opponent's reiatsu put into an attack, and was capable of cancelling out Sengetsu Kawahiru's Heitei Taiyou. The size was enough to be compared with the large hole in the atmosphereExiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru ::*'Cero Pintor: Eterna Lluvia' (ゼロ画家: 永遠の雨, Zero Gaka; Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter: Eternal Rain): A heightened variant of Cero Pintor. Instead of one single laser, a barrage of lasers are fired from the fingertip like an automatic machine gun. Their power, individually, is less than the original Cero Pintor's, but they are still potent enough to disintegrate opponents who are careless enough to get hit by it. When at least one explodes, the size matches half of a skyscraper's width. Anyone caught in this barrage will have extreme difficulty in avoiding it, even more so due to Senkaku's ability to change the direction of his finger and keep firing. There is a weakness, however. Eterna Lluvia's recoil when being unleashed causes Senkaku's arm to shake violently, hindering accuracy. Continuous use may result in the immobilization of the arm he is firing from, as well as a severe exhaust of energy. :*'Cero Oscuras:' The infamous Cero used by the Espada, more particularly Ulquiorra Cifer. He either concentrates the energy needed at the tip of his sword, or lifts two fingers towards the opponent with which ever hand his free. It is a jet black color with a green outline. When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. After learning about this attack during his research on the Winter War, Senkaku, with the assistance of Nnoitra, was able to learn this technique. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): The most dangerous and powerful ability out of Senkaku's arsenal, and capable of affecting the very environment itself, Senkaku is extremely reluctant to rely on it due to it having the high possibility of catching his comrades in it, but will do so as a desparate measure. The spiritual pressure that is released is so powerful, its influence on the surrounding areas causes a blizzard to overcome the entire battlefield. The armor around his torso comes together in a scarlet green, with bandages wrapped around both of his arms. His wings enlargen, similar to that of bat wings. The helmet on his head completes itself, giving him more of a warrior-like appearance. :Overwhelming Spiritual Power: In this state, Senkaku's spiritual power is dense enough to cause changes in the weather, particularly for a blizzard to come over the area. This snowstorm can cover the skies of an entire city. Even the strongest of opponents can find it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to fight under the extreme temperature drop and sudden decrease of oxygen. Prolonged exposure to this spiritual aura can lead to frostbite, chilblains, frostnip, trenchfoot, and even death. :Hyper-Freezing Aura: Although Senkaku possesses a sword, the spiritual energy that comes from his body creates a cold aura around his person. The range is short, just enough for close-quarters combat. When an opponent gets too close to him, the part of them that's in the aura will begin to freeze to the core, its reach spreading to the rest of the body. If the opponent does not pull the part out in time, he/she will be completely frozen. It is strong enough to affect even weapons in the proximity, making them shatter upon contact with him.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals :Ice Manipulation: Because of the temperature that Senkaku's spiritual energy creates, all of his water manipulation consists solely to manipulate freezing material around him. His favorite usage of it is the ability to create even sharper swords for use in close-quarters combat. If the opponent is frozen enough, he can even go so far as to manipulate their bodies, shattering limbs, the torso, and even the head. Trivia *Senkaku is my final personification character of myself, carrying most of his information from myself. *Some of Senkaku's attacks are inspired from other shows. His Cero Pintor, for example, is inspired from the Avatar character Combustion Man's unique firebending ability, as well as the Ion Painter from Unreal Tournament 2004. *Along with Team Ningensei, Senkaku hosts The Bleach Encyclopedia, a set of episodes revolving around the Bleach canon and fanon series. *Senkaku's unofficial themes is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIDi3lYfsko&feature=related Howard's Tale by Sick Puppies] and [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E807wILGwBU Asylum by Disturbed]. Quotes *(To Seikai Joshin) ''"You sure? I mean, for one thing, weakness lets you know that you're not a complete and total killing machine. If you were just that... We wouldn't be having this conversation now." *(To Isabella Peleira) ''"Maybe so. But it does tell me one thing... that I'm doing my part as a leader right. Normally, I would have assumed that your missing teammates had just left simply because they felt like they didn't have a purpose under your service. But, considering what happened at the Hell tournament, I can now say that they left because you failed to give them the respect and leadership they needed. Even now, I can practically smell the tension between you and your "comrades". You're a pitiful excuse for a leader, and shouldn't even think of calling yourself one." References Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada